Patrouille nocturne
by Scorpio-no-Caro
Summary: OS. Shura et Death Mask sont d'astreinte de nuit au Treizième Temple. Ils ont un petit creux et se retrouvent dans la cuisine. HxH. Pour la communauté LJ Hybridation. Bonne lecture.


**Disclaimer**** :** Tout l'univers de Saint Seiya que vous reconnaîtrez aisément appartient à Masami Kurumada. Je n'en retire aucun profit si ce n'est le plaisir d'écrire et d'être lue. Les personnages de la mythologie appartiennent à tout le monde.

**Communauté LJ** : Hybridation dans le cadre "Requête des membres" DM/Shura : Fringale nocturne, requête d'Alaiya.

**Rating**** :** M

**Genre** : Yaoi

J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Depuis leur retour à la vie, Athéna avait décidé que le Treizième Temple serait sous la surveillance de deux Chevaliers en plus de Shion, qui avait retrouvé son poste de Grand Pope, et des gardes habituels. Et cette semaine là, c'était Shura et Death Mask qui s'y collaient. Inutile de dire qu'ils étaient ravis. Ils dormaient le jour pendant que Shion montait la garde et la nuit, ils patrouillaient dans les couloirs. Parfois, ils se croisaient, échangeaient quelques mots et repartaient chacun de leur côté. De onze heures du soir à sept heures du matin. Les nuits étaient longues… Mais la cinquième fut un peu différente des quatre premières…<p>

Death Mask remontait un couloir ruminant sa rancœur contre cette idée absurde. Pendant que ces potes sortaient s'amuser en ville, lui devait avaler des kilomètres de couloirs… pour rien. Qui allait s'en prendre au Sanctuaire ? Poséidon ? Il dormait dans son urne. Hadès ? Il était mort. Arès ? Pas encore son temps. Et de tous les autres, seul Zeus était en mesure de poser des soucis à sa fille. Mais justement, c'était sa fille. Sa fille chérie. La petite Déesse, chouchoute à son papounet. Celle dont la naissance lui a filé une sacrée migraine. Il s'en souvient encore du coup de hache d'Héphaïstos ! Jamais il ne s'en prendrait à elle.

Toujours est-il que Death Mask rongeait son frein jusqu'aux plaquettes. En plus, pas moyen de mettre la main sur une servante ou un serviteur de nuit pour tuer le temps, passer le temps, du bon temps, une heure ou deux, histoire de se rapprocher vite du matin pour aller enfin dormir. Chier ! C'est donc d'une humeur de chien qu'il se dirigea vers les cuisines dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose à grignoter. A défaut de quelqu'un. Le rai de lumière qui filtrait sous la porte mit ses huit sens en alerte. Ah ben on est un Chevalier d'Or ou on l'est pas ! Le sixième lui fit soupçonner la présence de quelqu'un dans la cuisine, le septième lui révéla son identité et le huitième… Bah, ça lui reviendra à quoi il sert.

Il dissimula son cosmos et s'approcha de la porte, silencieux comme un chat. Il posa la main sur la poignée, curieux de savoir ce que faisait celui qui était là. En même temps, s'il le surprenait les doigts dans le pot de confiture, il tiendrait son chantage. Cette foutue chèvre n'avait pas que l'astiquage de la statue d'Athéna dans son Temple comme vice. Non, parce que passer des heures à faire reluire la donzelle et le gars agenouillé devant elle, ça relevait forcément du vice. Voire même, de la perversion. Tout doucement, il ouvrit la porte aux gongs parfaitement huilés et risqua un œil par l'ouverture. Il entendit une musique en sourdine. Il savait que le Capricorne se baladait souvent avec un lecteur, ce qui ne gênait en rien sa vigilance. Il repéra son confrère devant le plan de travail à côté des plaques de cuisson au dessus desquelles était allumée la lumière de la hotte aspirante. En fait, il voyait plutôt sa silhouette qui se détachait en ombre chinoise. De toute évidence, il était occupé à se préparer quelque chose à manger. Après tout, étant donné leur rythme de vie actuel, il semblait normal d'avoir une fringale à deux heures du matin. Il entra sans bruit et s'appuya contre la porte. Un étrange sourire étira ses traits.

Le Gardien du Dixième Temple, peut-être trop concentré sur son sandwich, persuadé d'être seul se mit à balancer au rythme de la musique. Il était seul au monde avec son croque-monsieur façon Shura. A la place de la béchamel, il avait copieusement badigeonné le pain de mie de ketchup avant de le passer rapidement au micro-onde pour ramollir le fromage. De là où il était, Death Mask devina qu'il venait de mordre à belles dents dans son en-cas. Une onomatopée de satisfaction lui échappa suivit d'un chapelet de jurons en espagnol que l'Italien se refusa à traduire.

Shura reposa son casse-croute dans l'assiette et essuya la coulée de ketchup qui venait de s'étaler magnifiquement sur son t-shirt… blanc. Evidemment. Par quelle autre couleur les tâches sont-elles irrésistiblement attirées, hein ? Il l'ôta et tenta de nettoyer les dégâts avec de l'eau et du liquide vaisselle qu'il trouva dans le placard sous l'évier.

Le sourire du Cancer se figea sur son visage. Lui qui en était à se demander avec qui dépenser son trop plein de… d'énergie, voilà que son ami lui faisait un strip-tease. Ça n'allait pas l'aider à calmer sa libido, ça ! En plus ce n'était pas n'importe qui qu'il avait sous les yeux. C'était Shura, un Chevalier d'Or, un mec entraîné aux arts du combat depuis sa plus tendre enfance avec un corps sculptural. Eh, mais c'était quoi ce truc sur sa peau ? Un tatouage ? Non, le début d'un tatouage. Ou la fin. Ça semblait lui recouvrir l'omoplate, le haut du bras et ça se poursuivait sur le torse. Et quand est-ce qu'il l'avait fait faire ? Non, question sans importance pour l'instant. Le sang de l'Italien se mit à bouillir dangereusement. De plus Shura avait renoncé à nettoyer la tâche et s'était remis à danser, son sandwich dans les mains.

Death Mask était fasciné par le spectacle qu'inconsciemment, le Capricorne lui donnait. Il l'avait toujours vu réservé, et là pour la première fois, il réalisait que Shura avait un côté qu'il ne connaissait pas. Oh, ils n'étaient pas particulièrement proches, mais les quelques fois où depuis leur résurrection il était sorti avec Milo, les jumeaux, Aphrodite et lui-même, il avait gardé une attitude légèrement guindée. Un peu comme s'il n'osait pas se lâcher complètement alors que les autres s'en donnaient à cœur joie. Et le voilà entrain de se trémousser de façon plutôt sensuelle sur une musique lascive. Ah ben oui… 9 semaines et demies… le strip-tease de la blonde dont il avait oublié le nom… Belle plante d'ailleurs… Et le voilà qui se déhanche de plus belle, torse nu, la lumière créant un jeu d'ombres sur les muscles qui se contractaient sous la peau.

L'Italien était à la limite de se liquéfier. Il faut dire que jamais le Capricorne ne l'avait allumé comme ça, même si là, c'était totalement involontaire. Que faire ? S'approcher, lui ôter le sandwich des mains et lui rouler une pelle d'enfer ? Signaler sa présence en faisant semblant de refermer la porte ? Mais le spectacle s'arrêterait immédiatement et il en voulait encore le Cancer. Oh oui, il en voulait encore… Mais ce n'est pas en restant cloué à cette porte qu'il satisferait ce que son esprit lui soufflait, ni ce que son corps lui réclamait de plus en plus désespérément. La vache, que son jeans pouvait le serrer ! Pas qu'il ait pris du poids, mais de toute évidence, le volume d'une certaine partie de son anatomie avait augmenté. Pas beaucoup, mais assez pour que le vêtement soit devenu… étroit ? Inconfortable ?

- _Ben mon vieux_, se dit-il, _y t'en faut pas beaucoup !_

En même temps, on a le sang chaud ou pas. On a vingt-trois ans, pas quatre-vingt-dix ! On aime les mecs et ici, y a que des spécimens hors normes. Et ça, tiens ! Jamais il n'avait vu Shura avec une fille. Curieux. Intéressant.

- Shura ? Qu'est-ce tu fais ?

Les mots étaient sortis seuls. S'il se maudit intérieurement de n'avoir pas su se taire : l'Espagnol s'était arrêté de danser. Il décréta que finalement ce n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise chose, sinon, il ne répondait plus de rien. Shura se retourna en sursautant.

- J'ai faim. Et toi ?  
>- Moi aussi. Qu'est-ce que tu manges ?<br>- Croque-monsieur ketchup ? T'en veux un ?  
>- Sans ketchup pour moi. Et euh… t'as l'habitude de manger torse nu ?<br>- Me suis tâché.  
>- Tu sais que tu m'as pas entendu entrer ? Si j'avais était un ennemi…<br>- Et d'un, un ennemi ne serait pas arrivé jusqu'ici, y a douze temples à traverser, tu te rappelles ? Et de deux, toi tu l'aurais senti.  
>- Donc tu comptes sur moi pour prendre soin de ton cul et de ce Palais pendant que tu manges.<br>- Ben ouais… Sur qui d'autre tu veux que je compte ? Et si on en arrive là, ça veut dire que les autres se sont fait rétamer la gueule et qu'y a plus que nous deux.  
>- Mmm… c'est pas faux… Mais bon, reste quand même sur tes gardes.<br>- Pourquoi ? Y a un danger ici ?  
>- Qui sait… Une menace peut revêtir bien des formes…, murmura le Cancer sans quitter les yeux sombres et luisants qui étaient rivés aux siens.<p>

Shura eut un instant d'hésitation. Il détourna la tête pour terminer le sandwich de Death Mask et le lui tendit.

- Attention, c'est un peu chaud…  
>- Moui…, ça pour être chaud…<p>

Encore une fois le Capricorne resta interdit. Il y avait quelque chose d'inhabituelle dans l'attitude de son compagnon , mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Soudain, Death Mask posa sa main sur le tatouage.

- Tu l'as fait quand ?  
>- Y a un an, environ…<br>- J'aime bien le tribal…  
>- Ah ouais ?<br>- Ca m'a toujours fait penser à notre nature profonde qui ne fait appel qu'à l'instinct primal. Ces courbes et ces pointes… C'est à la fois agressif et… sensuel…

Shura frissonna sous les doigts qui parcouraient sa peau. Il mordit dans son sandwich pour se donner contenance, mais Death Mask continua à redessiner le tatouage. Puis soudain, d'un geste vif, il attrapa la nuque du Capricorne et colla brutalement ses lèvres aux siennes. Ce dernier se débâtit et recula.

- Eh ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?  
>- Je voulais goûter au croque-monsieur ketchup, répondit le Cancer en s'avançant lentement vers lui.<p>

Shura recula encore et se retrouva bloqué contre la table. Il posa une main contre le torse du Cancer… et fit une tâche de sauce sur le tricot bleu.

- Ah, ben ça c'est bête, va falloir que je l'enlève aussi…

Et le t-shirt valsa sur le plan de travail à côté de celui de Shura. Celui-ci, ne bougeait plus, surpris par la tournure des évènements. Pas qu'il s'effraie facilement, loin de là. Mais Death Mask semblait vouloir poursuivre beaucoup plus loin. En fait, sa fringale était d'une toute autre nature et tout compte fait, ça n'était pas pour déplaire au détenteur d'Excalibure. Et puis, c'est pas comme si ça le répugnait à l'Espagnol, hein ? C'est pas comme s'il n'avait jamais fantasmé sur son ami. C'est pas comme s'il ne le trouvait pas terriblement attirant, sexy, viril, sauvage. En réalité Death Mask était tout ce que Shura aimait chez un homme. Et en plus, il était beau. Son visage carré taillé à la hache, ses yeux d'un bleu lumineux, pétillants et provocants, son sourire carnassier et insolent, sa peau caramel, son odeur masculine, tout lui plaisait.

- Alors… ton croque-monsieur, il est bon ? demanda le Capricorne, conscient de l'ambiguïté de sa phrase.

Le sourire de l'Italien s'élargit et il se colla à son compagnon. Il le regarda quelques secondes, jouissant du trouble qu'il provoquait avant de chuchoter contre ses lèvres :

- Je te dirai ça quand j'y aurai… vraiment goûté…

Et sans rencontrer la moindre résistance ni sentir le moindre recul, Death Mask plaqua sa bouche affamée sur celle de Shura. La passion avec laquelle celui-ci lui répondit le ravit. A peine le Capricorne entrouvrit-il les lèvres que la langue de l'Italien s'accapara le lieu. L'excitation les gagna très vite. Leurs gestes étaient désordonnés et vifs. Les deux tentaient de dominer ce début d'étreinte. Le Cancer renversa la tête de l'Espagnol en arrière pour dévorer sa gorge de baisers brulants et les soupirs plaintifs de son partenaire étaient les meilleurs encouragements à poursuivre.

Shura devait bien reconnaître qu'il adorait la tournure que les choses avaient prises. C'est pas tous les jours qu'on réalise un fantasme après tout. Et il était bien décidé à le vivre jusqu'au bout. Les mains de Death Mask semblaient être de partout sur son corps. Une vague de plaisir plus intense lui laboura les reins quand deux doigts s'attardèrent délicieusement sur un téton et qu'une bouche aspirait l'autre.

Les deux hommes étaient surexcités. D'un même geste, ils débouclèrent leurs ceintures et le "zip" d'une braguette qu'on ouvre, les fit sourire. Le Cancer cloua son amant des yeux et se coula comme un serpent tout le long du ventre plat aux abdominaux superbement dessinés. Ces tablettes là, c'était pas du Nutella ! Il fit glisser le jeans sur les longues jambes, voyant la respiration de Shura s'accélérer. Il débuta une caresse affolante à travers le tissu du boxer. Le Capricorne se mordit les lèvres et ferma les yeux. On grondement sourd sortit de sa poitrine. De lui-même, il ôta ce dernier vêtement mais au lieu de voir Death Mask poursuivre son activité, il le vit se dévêtir totalement à son tour. Ben voilà. Comme ça au moins, les choses étaient vraiment claires.

Pas égoïste pour un drachme, Shura s'agenouilla à son tour et engloutit cette fière et magnifique lance de chair qui pulsait tout doucement devant ses yeux. Avec une infinie douceur, il prodigua à l'Italien une fellation à mourir de plaisir. Death Mask s'accrochait si fort au rebord de la table que ses jointures étaient blanches. Sans parler de l'effort surhumain qu'il faisait pour ne pas montrer ce qu'il éprouvait en criant ou en prononçant des paroles triviales.

Shura voyait bien que son amant était au bord de la rupture. Il se releva et l'embrassa tendrement. A son tour, il se délecta de la peau et de l'odeur du Cancer. Puis il décida de passer aux choses sérieuses.

- Assieds-toi sur la table, murmura-t-il tout en continuant ses baisers dans le cou frissonnant.  
>- Pour… pourquoi ? gémit l'Italien, mais plus vraiment en état de comprendre la réponse.<br>- Assieds-toi…

Docile n'est pas l'adjectif qui sied le mieux à Death Mask, mais pourtant, il obéit. Shura se plaça entre ses jambes et poursuivit ses caresses. Sa bouche revint à sa friandise préférée alors qu'une de ses mains partait se promener plus bas. A peine effleura-t-il l'intimité du Cancer que celui-ci bondit. Inutilement. L'Espagnol avait anticipé sa réaction et l'avait bloqué en le maintenant allongé, son avant bras sur la gorge.

- Shura, si jamais…  
>- C'est toi qui m'as provoqué, chuchota le Capricorne d'une voix aguicheuse. Assume.<br>- Shura…  
>- Chut… susurra-t-il tout contre l'oreille sur laquelle il mit un coup de langue. Tu va adorer…<p>

Tout en continuant de l'embrasser et de le caresser, le Capricorne insistait délicatement sur cette intimité inviolée qui l'attirait comme un aimant. Death Mask ne protestait plus. Il s'était laissé envahir par ce plaisir nouveau pour lui. Mais curieusement, il n'avait plus envie de résister à son amant. Au contraire, il désirait de plus en plus lui appartenir. Il resserra ses bras autour de son cou, enfouit ses doigts dans la chevelure hirsute, et ces paroles qu'il n'osait dire il y avait quelques minutes encore…

- Putain ! Shura… Baise-moi…  
>- Eh bien ! Pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas…<p>

Le cri rauque et plaintif qui échappa au Cancer stoppa net l'Espagnol qui pensa lui avoir fait mal. Mais lorsqu'il sentit les jambes se croiser sur ses reins, un sourire fendit son beau visage. Il plongea tout doucement dans le corps offert puis, à mesure que Death Mask se détendait, de plus en plus vite. L'Italien se cramponnait à lui, perdu dans ces sensations nouvelles. Il haletait son nom à son oreille, le murmurait sur sa bouche, le soupirait dans son cou... Cette brulure qui le pourfendait… Jamais il n'avait connu quelque chose de si extraordinaire.

Shura ne se lassait pas de regarder son amant, d'entendre sa voix, de sentir chacun de ses sursauts. Parfois leurs yeux se croisaient et c'était comme s'ils avaient ouvert une porte sur l'esprit de leur amant. Et qu'y avait-il derrière cette porte ? Des choses auxquelles, jusqu'à présent, ils n'avaient pas voulu penser. Des choses qu'ils n'avaient pas voulues nommer. Mais là, plus question de faire l'impasse. On ne peut pas mentir dans ces moments quand vos propres sentiments s'affichent dans votre regard, refusant d'être cachés encore.

- Encore… Shura… t'arrête pas…  
>- Anh… c'est si… si bon…<p>

Au bout d'un long moment, le Cancer repoussa lentement Shura. Il se redressa, se retourna et posa son genoux sur la table. Il regarda son compagnon qui aussitôt l'enlaça. Le Capricorne se perdit à nouveau entre les reins cambrés qui venaient brutalement à lui. Si seulement il avait plus de bras, il aurait enveloppé totalement son amant pour le serrer contre lui, le protéger, l'aimer à l'infini. Ses mains se perdirent en bas du ventre de l'Italien qui gronda comme un fauve. Leurs mouvements accordés au départ, devinrent erratiques à mesure qu'ils approchaient de l'ultime plaisir qui les ravagea avec une violence qu'ils n'avaient jamais connue.

Death Mask se laissa aller sur la table, Shura sur son dos. Leurs respirations qui ressemblaient à des soufflets de forge se calmèrent doucement. Le Capricorne se délecta encore de cette peau aux senteurs de soleil. Ses mains n'en finissaient plus de parcourir le dos, les reins, les hanches et sa bouche dévorait chaque centimètre carré avec avidité.

Death Mask se releva pour se retourner dans les bras de son amant. Ils s'embrassèrent encore avec voracité. Puis il posa son front contre la clavicule non sans l'avoir d'abord gratifiée d'un baiser. Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, goûtant à cette intimité tout nouvelle, se repaissant simplement de la présence et du contact de l'autre. Puis ils se rhabillèrent lentement, échangeant un baiser de temps en temps. Ils se retrouvèrent devant le plan de travail où leurs sandwiches étaient là, à moitié entamés dans une assiette.

- Alors ? Ton croque-monsieur ? demanda à nouveau Shura en prenant le sien pour mordre dedans.  
>- Le croque est pas mal, mais… c'est surtout le monsieur que j'aime…<br>- C'est ce que j'allais dire…  
>- J'aime bien les hot-dogs aussi…<p>

Deux sourires francs. Plus clair que ça, tu meurs.

Fin.

* * *

><p>J'espère que ça vous a plu.<p> 


End file.
